Pokemon: Opposites Attract
by Jestereir
Summary: Nicholas Elm heads out to be a Pokemon Champion...and bumps into his old arch-rival! And to make the matter worse, his rival is a Girl! Read more to see whether rivalry can turn into romance.
1. A New Beginning

BOOM! I jumped in my bed. Curse that little sister of mine for being a sound effects freak. Now my alarm sounds like an Electrode using Selfdestruct. I slammed it, successfully managing to switch it off. I drowsily glanced at the clock. _Hmm….m. Still early. _I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep.

"Wake up, Nicky!" Crystal yelled at me_. Uggh…dumb sister…_

"Go away, leave me alone. I need my beauty sleep." I muttered at her.

"You're a boy! You don't need your so-called 'beauty sleep'!" she yelled again, yanking my warm blanket away, leaving me on my bed, freezing.

"Just give me 5 minutes." I mumbled, putting my head under the pillow.

"You asked for it!" she yelled, clambering down and up the stairs_. God. I should've named her 'Siren'-_

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on Nicky!" she said. _Oh crap._

"Pika-chu!" the tiny yellow mouse cried out, zapping me with its electrical attack.

"Cryst, stop it." I said as calmly as I could.

"Not until you wake up!" she said playfully. I sighed.

"Fine." I stood up, crossed my arms and glared at her .Pikachu stopped its attack.

"Happy now?" I asked in exasperation.

"Yeap!" she squealed, jumping with happiness.

"Good. Now get out of my room, Cryst." I said, shoving her out of the room.

"But…" she started but I slammed the door shut.

"Sisters." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Pi?" it looked at me sadly, its ears drooping down.

"Don't worry Pikachu, you were just following orders." I said, patting its head, "Now help me make sure she doesn't come in."

"Pi-ka!" it cried out happily, curling up beside the door. I wiped the excess electricity off my shoulder and changed my clothes. I know I'm supposed to be happy today because I 'get my first pokemon and bla bla bla' today but who cares? I mean, I don't.

"Hey, Pikachu. Hop on." I said.

"Pi-ka?" it looked at me questioningly.

"Come on." Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder as I slowly walked down the stairs.

'Hello honey! How are you today?" my mom said.

"Fine, I guess." I said, shrugging while Pikachu jumped off my shoulder.

"But honey, you should be happy! Today's the day-"she started, but I cut her off.

"The day I get my first pokemon. I know, I know. You've told me that a _million_ times already." I said, sitting down and digging into my cereal. Suddenly, Crystal popped up in front of me out of nowhere.

"Nicky, which pokemon are you going to choose?" she asked, eyes shining in excitement. I refrained myself from spurting my cereal out and ended up choking on it instead. Crystal giggled and I glared at her, giving her a '_don't-you_-_dare-laugh-or-I-will-kill-you_' look. Mom smiled good-naturedly.

"Drink this, honey." she said, offering me a glass of water.

"Thanks mom." I said, shooting Crystal a death glare before gulping the water down. "Thanks for breakfast, mom. I've gotta go to gramps' lab." I picked up my bag and hung it onto my shoulder.

"Bye honey! Take care! I'll miss you!" mom said.

"Bye mom, Cryst." I said, walking off to the direction of gramps' lab.

"Nick, wait!" Cryst said, running over to my side, panting hard.

"Cryst?" I said, looking at her.

"Mom…mom wanted me…to give this…to you." She said, in between panting. She put something in my hand. Out of curiosity, I looked at it. It was a neck chain with a charm, a gold Suicune, poised in flight. I felt a tug at my shoulder.

"Nicky, can I come too?" she whined,

"Ohh…you gave this to me so you could bribe me into letting you come right?" I asked jokingly, grinning.

"No!" she protested, on the verge of tears. I crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Cryst, I don't think Mom would allow you to come anyways, so you should just stay at home. " I said in a gentler tone.

"But…but…I'll miss you!" she said, hugging me. I took my pokegear out.

"You can always call me." I assured her. She nodded.

"I will!"

"Bye now." I turned away and started walking to the laboratory.


	2. The Meeting

"Hey, gramps. Did you want to see me?" I said, walking into the lab.

"Nicholas! I was expecting you. Please, come in." he said.

"Professor Elm, did you call for me?" a girl said, walking in.

"Eliza! Yes, come in!" I froze_. Eliza? You've got to be kidding me._ We glared at each other.

"What's he/she doing here?" we both protested, giving each other daggered looks.

"It's a…special occasion. Now come here the both of you." He said. The both of us walked to him, looking pointedly away from each other. "To celebrate this, uh…special occasion, I've prepared two very rare pokemon for the each of you." He pressed a button and two pokeballs appeared.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"See for yourselves." he said, giving the each of us a pokeball.

"Go!" the both of us shouted, tossing the pokeballs. Two brown furry pokemon appeared.

"Ee-vee!" they both cried out.

"You're giving us Eevee…for our starter pokemon?" Eliza asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"It's your choice if you want to make them evolve or not. You have seven choices though." he said, gesturing at the screen.

"The fire pokemon, Flareon. You'll need a fire stone."

"Vaporeon, the water pokemon. A water stone is needed."

"A thunder stone will make it a Jolteon, the electric pokemon."

"Espeon and Umbreon are Psychic and Dark types. They will only evolve when they've reached their maximum happiness."

"For the other two though, Glaceon and Leafeon, you'll have to go to the Sinnoh region to evolve them. They're Ice and Grass types." he explained. "Here are your pokedex's and pokeballs. You'll need them to catch more pokemon." he said, giving us the pokedex's and pokeballs.

"Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. Current attacks are: Tackle, Growl, Dig and Shadow Ball." it stated. I arched an eyebrow.

"Shadow Ball?" I questioned myself mentally. I shook my head slightly. "Nice attacks you have, Eevee." I said, grinning.

"Ee!" my Eevee cried, jumping up onto my shoulder.

"Hey." I said, stroking its head and it licked my face happily.

"Looks like the both of you get along well." he said.

"Thanks, gramps." I said.

"Nick, let's have a battle!" Eliza said.

"Yes, it'll raise the experience of the both of you." he said. He took us to the field behind the lab.


	3. Battle!

"I'll be the referee." He offered. We nodded. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle. The first trainer who defeats the opponent's pokemon is the victor. Are the trainers ready?" he asked.

"Ready!"

"The challenger has the first move. Battle begin!" he said.

"Eevee, go!" Eliza said. "Ee!" it cried.

"You too, Eevee." I said. "Ee-vee!" The both of them stood there, waiting for a command but nobody moved, the wind blew quietly.

"...Eliza, my dear...you have the first move." he said.

"Um...proffesor? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Eliza." Ke looked directly at her.

"...What does one do...in a battle?" she asked, looking totally clueless. Gramps and I both fell anime style. He cleared his throat.

"First, you call an attack." He explained and she fumbled with her pokedex.

"Current attacks are: Tackle, Growl, Helping Hand and Shadow Ball." its robotic voice stated.

"Uh, what's helping hand?" she asked, looking even more confused. I sighed in exasperation.

"Just how dense can a person be?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't-" she started.

"Please don't answer that." I said, face palming.

"Just call the attack, Eliza." Gramps said.

"Eevee, use tack-ol!" she yelled. I face palmed, again. Eevee's face was clearly showing: '_What the heck is tack-ol? I don't have an attack like that!_' It stared at Eliza, tilting its head slightly.

"Ee?" I fell anime style.

"Tackle, Eliza_. Tackle_."

"Oh. I knew that. Tackle, Eevee!" she said.

"Ee-vee!" it said, charging towards my Eevee.

"Dodge it!" I said. It jumped up, dodging the attack. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" I said.

"Vee!" it launched the Shadow Ball. (I know, they sound the same.)

"Ee!" it cried when the attack hit it, making it crash into the ground. Eliza looked at her Eevee in dismay.

" Eevee, you've got to get up!" she encouraged it.

"Ee…Ee-vee!" it cried out, standing up and determined not to lose.

"All right! Eevee, use Tackle again!" she said.

"Dig!" I said.

"Use Shadow Ball for a combination!" she yelled. It fired two shadow balls and they circled their body.

"Eevee, come out and use Shadow Ball, max power!" I yelled. Eevee burst out of the ground and readied its Shadow Ball.

"Attack!" the both of us yelled. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion.

Both Eevee flew (literally) at the opposite directions from the force of the explosion.

"I got you, Eevee!" I said. Eevee landed in my arms. "Are you all right?" I asked it.

"Ee-vee…" it cried weakly, licking my hand affectionately.

"Eevee!" Eliza yelled/ screamed/screeched. She jumped and caught her Eevee mid-air before crashing on the ground.

"Eliza, are you all right, my dear girl?" Gramps asked her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Don't be such a worrywart, professor." she said, standing up.

"Drama queen." I muttered. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm not a worrywart. Anyways, may I make a suggestion?" Gramps said.

"Sure, professor." Eliza said, brushing dirt off her sleeve.

"Why don't the two of you go on your journeys _together_?" Gramps asked, smiling as if he had just made a 'wonderful' suggestion. I choked on my saliva and Eliza's jaw was practically touching the ground. Eliza snorted.

"Tell me you're kidding." She growled. I coughed.

"I'd rather jump in a lake." I muttered.

"Now, now Nicholas, don't be so negative. Besides, the both of you can learn from each other." he explained.

"No way, professor. I'd do anything for you _but _this." She said stubbornly.

"Or maybe I should jump off a cliff." I muttered.

"Nicholas. Eliza. No excuses. Now, go" he said, gesturing at the door." But first, shake your hands.

"No freakin' way"

"And for once, I agree with you. I said. We glared at each other.

"Go on." he said. We tightly gripped each other's hand, angry electricity cackling between us. "Good. Now you can go." he said. Once we were out of the lab, Eliza glared at me.

"Now don't get too cocky Nick, I'm only doing this because the professor told me to.

"Same here. So shut up and start moving." I said and she doesn't move a muscle. "Look, if you want come, come. But if you don't, you'll have to face my grampa alone.

Your choice." I said, turning away. A second later, Eliza ran to my side.

"Jeez, I hate it when you make sense." She muttered under her breath and I smiled to myself.

10 minutes of walking later…

"Um…Eliza? Do you have a map?" I asked her.

"Don't tell me you're lost already." She said.

"Do you think I have an _in-built _map in my brain?" I shot back.

"Nah, your brain is so small a _peanut _can't fit in it."

"Hey, what about you? You're just walking around with your _stupid_ attitude."

"Did you just call me _stupid_?"

"No, but I'm thinking about it now."

"If I'm stupid, you must be _worse_."

"You talk without using your brain, if you have one."

"Ee?" My Eevee looked at me.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Pika-chu!" something said, zapping the both of us.


	4. The Rival

"Oww...who or what did that?" Eliza groaned.

"Pika!" it said, poking its head out of the bag.

"Pikachu, what are you doing here?" I asked it.

"Rring!" my pokegear vibrated in my pocket.

"Uh...it's a call." I said, clicking it.

"Nicky! Major crisis! " Cryst shrieked.

"What's wrong, Si-Cryst?" I asked.

"Pika!" it looked at the screen.

"Pikachu, there you are!" she squealed in delight. I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow.

"Mom, Pikachu's with Nicky!" she yelled.

"You're in big trouble, young man. Why did you bring Pikachu wit you?" Mom demanded.

"Mom, I just found Pikachu in my bag pack and it just zapped us." I said.

"Oh. That explains why your hair is smoking." She said. Eliza and I fell anime style.

"Fine." She said.

"Oh, and Nick?" Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom?" I said.

"Take care of Pikachu. Bye, Honey!" she said and I switched it off.

"Bye, _Honey_." Eliza mocked me.

"Shut it." I muttered. "Eevee, you want to get inside your pokeball? Or you'd rather sit on my shoulder?" I asked.

"Ee-Ee-vee!" it said, tapping my shoulder.

"Let's take a break." Eliza suggested.

"Ee?" it cried out.

"Hold on. I think I've some pokemon food in my bag some where." I dug out the two cans of pokemon food, two emergency candy bars and two sandwiches. All form my bag pack. Whew, I didn't know I had so many things inside it. I opened the cans and set them on the ground.

"Ee!" it squealed in delight, enjoying the food.

"Pikachu, go join Eevee." I said.

"Pika!" it ran to Eevee's side.

"Eevee, you should have some lunch too." Eliza said.

"Ee-vee!"

"Here, Eliza." I said, offering her a sandwich.

"You know Nick, maybe you aren't that bad after all." Eliza said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hmm." I opened my pokedex.

"Flareon, the flame pokemon. The inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3000 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Oooh...that's hot." Eliza said, looking at the pokedex over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokemon. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away in water."

"You mean it literally becomes water?" she asked.

"If it uses Acid Armor. Now, keep quiet." I answered.

"Jolteon, the lightning pokemon. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." she said, wincing. I glared at her with a 'shut-up-you-idiot' look.

"Espeon, the Sun pokemon. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather."

"Cool." She whispered.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight pokemon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly dan it gains a mysterious power."

"I'd like to know what's the mysterious power..." I murmured.

"And Mr. 'Shut-Up' speaks." she said dryly. I conked her on the head. "Ow."

"Leafeon, the Verdant pokemon. It basically does not fight. With the cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis."

"It should be the Plant pokemon." she said. I covered up my laugh with a cough.

"Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond dust flurry."

"Fresh nose?" she asked. I cracked up.

"Fresh Snow. I have no idea how you heard 'fresh _nose_' pokemon." I said.

"That's all?" she grinned. A flash blinded my vision.

"Heyyyy, who did that?" Eliza asked in irritation.

"Wow. You guys sure look like a couple." A very familiar voice said.

"That sounds like..." I muttered. I blinked a few times and saw a silver-haired boy standing with a camera, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mitchell!" we both said in unison.

"Long time no see, Nick." he said, still grinning. I felt like strangling him and punching the lights out of him but Eliza beat me to it.

"Mitchell, I'm gonna kill you!" Eliza yelled, jumping up and about to hit Mitchell.

"Nick, you'd better control Xena here, or I'll post this picture in the 'Pokemon Friend' magazine." he threatened.

"Eliza, don't. He's not worth it." I said. She slowly sat back down, controlling her temper.

"As devious as ever eh, Mitchell?" I asked. He grinned.

"Since when do you get along with the Warrior Princess?" he said, using Eliza's old nickname—Xena, the Warrior Princess, obviously making her angrier.

"Leave us alone, Mitchell." I said, letting Eevee jump up my shoulder and returning Pikachu into its pokeball.

"Yeah, Mitchell. Shoo, scat." she said, carrying her Eevee.

"Hold it!" The both of us stop dead in our tracks. "If you guys move another step, this picture goes worldwide." He held his camera threateningly.

"What do you want, Mitchell?"

"A battle." he said, releasing his pokemon.

"Cyn-da!" the fire mouse pokemon cried out.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" I said dryly.

"I needed to get your attention." he said, shrugging. "Here's the deal: if you win, I'll delete the photo. But if I win...you know what'll happen." he said sinisterly. I glanced at Eliza, who was giving me 'NO!' looks.

"Bring it on." I said and Eliza whacked her head against the wall.


	5. New Friends

"This'll be a 1 on 1 battle. No time limit .Choose your pokemon." He said and I paused for a brief moment.

"Eliza, can you be the judge?" I asked and she nodded glumly. "Eevee, go!" I said.

"Ee!" it jumped off my shoulder enthusiastically.

"Battle begin…" she mumbled under her breath, giving me a 'you-are-dead-meat-if-you-don't-win-this-battle' look.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" he said.

"Cyn-da…" Flames appeared in its mouth.

"Eevee, use Dig to dodge it!" I said.

"Ee!" it quickly burrowed into the ground.

"Quil!" it fired but missed epically.

"Eevee, attack!" Eevee burst out of the ground and charged with full force.

"W-wha…" Mitchell stammered.

"Vee!" it tackled Cyndaquil hard, making it fly a few feet away. 

"Cyndaquil!" he said in shock, "You-"

"What's wrong, Mitchell? Cat got your tongue?" Eliza mocked him.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

"Ee-vee!" it hit the launched Shadow Ball with its tail, increasing the airborne Shadow Ball's speed.

"C-Cyn-d-da-q-quil! D-d-dodge it!" he stammered.

"Cyn-da!" it staggered to stand up but collapsed. Boom! The Shadow Ball exploded on impact, smoke hiding Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use-" he started but faltered when the smoke cleared.

"Cyndaquil is no longer able to battle. The victor is Nick!" Eliza exclaimed happily.

"But how…how could I've lost to this…loser? Nick, you won't be so lucky the next time!" he proclaimed angrily.

"The picture?" I prompted him and he glared at me.

"I already deleted it." he sulked, walking away.

"Geez, what a sore loser." Eliza said, sticking her tongue out at him, "Thanks for not losing to that idiot, Nick."

"Yeah, sure." I said unconcernedly, patting Eevee's head.

"To show my 'undying gratitude', I'll answer your question." she said, rummaging her backpack. I arched an eyebrow at her as she fidgeted with her bag. "No, but I do have a pokenav."

"Mm-hmm…wait, what? A pokenav?" I said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, see for yourself." she said, showing me a red pokenav. I inched closer to her squinting at the tiny screen.

"Can you see where the first gym is?" I asked and she pointed at the screen.

"Uh-huh. There. Violet City." She cocked her head to a side. "I think we're in route…3?"

"Great. We just have to go over this mountain and we can take a break at Cherrygrove City-" We looked at each other at the same time, our noses bumping. "Aghhhh!"

"Nick?" she asked innocently as I scramble away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said hurriedly, trying to restore my posture, my face blazing. "Let's go."

"Okay." she closed it and slid it into her pocket.

_Ahhh… how am I supposed to explain that I'm terrified of girls being near me without offending her…Sheesh-_

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, squinting at the small figure further away. "Wow. That's sure a weird-coloured Starly." she commented and I fell anime style.

"It's a Pidgey, Eliza." I explained patiently.

"Pidgey? Oh, yeah. My pokedex." She flipped it open, fumbling with it. "Ah, here it is."

"Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

"_Strike back_? Uh… I think I'll pass." she said, starting to walk away.

"Hold it." I said quietly and she stopped abruptly, glaring at me.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"_I_ want to catch it." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball on that Pidgey!"

"Ee-vee!" it scrambled off my shoulder and fired a single Shadow Ball at it. The Pidgey took off and flapped its wings, making a mini tornado.

"Pidgey's Gust attack can blow a grown man 100 meters away." The pokedex stated helpfully and I glared at it.

"Told ya." she said, giving me a knowing look.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." I said and she once again, rolled her eyes, "Eevee, use Shadow Ball again to intercept!" The Gust dissipated and the shadowy blob whizzes towards it.

"Pid-gey!" it chirped, flapping its wings again and blowing the Shadow Ball back at us."

"Eevee, use your tail to hit it back!" I ordered.

"Ee-vee!" it whacked the Shadow Ball back at Pidgey.

"Oh. So this is a volleyball match, huh? Cool!" she said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes. The wild Pidgey blew it back again but missed very badly and aimed for Eliza instead.

"Hey, watch it!' she said, using her poor backpack to whack the Shadow Ball back at Pidgey. It (finally) exploded _but_ Pidgey managed to dodge it.

"Ee…" it growled, stars appearing around it, "Vee!" it cried out, the stars showering Pidgey.

"Hey, that's Swift!" Eliza exclaimed and I managed to suppress the urge to say 'Well, duh'. Barely.

"Pid-gey!" it squawked in pain, crash-landing on the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" I threw the pokeball at it, the pokeball shaking slightly.

"If it comes out, I'm gonna call you the worst pokemon trainer in the world." she said.

_Gee, that's helpful._ I thought inwardly, rolling my eyes. The pokeball made a tiny 'beep' sound to confirm the capture.

"You definitely need more practice." she commented as I picked the pokeball up. I glared at her.

"Who asked for your opinion?" I asked irritably and she shrugged. "And you're saying that you could've done better?"

"Well, of course. Your failure of capturing pokemon can be easily outdone." she said airily.

"Like I said before, you talk without using your brain!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, so now _you're_ the genius, Mr. Peanut Brain?" she shot back.

"What did you just call me?"

"So you're deaf too?"

"What I am, you're a thousand times worse!" I said angrily. My pokeball opened and released Pikachu by itself. "Pikachu, what are you-"

"CHU!" it cried out, zapping the both of us with a Thundershock. Both of us fell hard on the ground.

"Do we ever learn?" she moaned.

"Pikachu, you seriously have to stop releasing yourself like that." I said, rubbing my head gingerly.

"Pi!" it gave me a stubborn look. I figured that it meant 'I-shall-do-anything-I-want-to' and sighed.

"Ee! Ee-vee!" Eliza's Eevee poked a round-ish object on the floor. We got up to our feet, staring at it.

"Is that… a _mushroom_?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, have you ever seen a green-coloured mushroom with a _horn _on it?" I asked sarcastically. The 'mushroom' stood up and started moving.

"Eeeek!" A _moving _mushroom!" she shrieked and I facepalmed.

"Rrrr…" it growled, clearly offended.

"A _talking_ mushroom?" she shrieked some more.

"Ralts!' it cried, shooting multi-coloured rings at her.

"Eliza, get away! It's using Hypnosis!" I said, pushing her away and getting hit by the hypnotic attack. "Eliza, are…you…"

"Nick!" she shrieked as my world blacked out.

Eliza

"Nick!" I yelled as his body fell on the ground with a sickening 'thud'. "Nick, what's wrong?" I shook his shoulders hard but he doesn't stir, as if he was…_dead_. I frantically put my finger under his nose and sighed in relief. Phew…he's breathing.

"Rrrr…" the mushroom growled at me and I glared at it.

"What did you do to Nick?" I demanded and it responded by sending more multi-coloured rings at me, "Ah!" I skittered past them, nearly getting hit by them.

"Ralts!" it shrilled, trying to glare me down. I ignored it and flipped open my pokedex.

"Ralts, the feeling pokemon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or pokemon, its body warms up slightly."

"You are very helpful!" I growled at it. "I'm trying to see how to defeat it, not warm it up!"

_Nick said that it can use Hypnosis…that means it should be a Psychic type…_

"Eevee, go!" I yelled, releasing my Eevee.

"Ee!" it stood to face the Ralts.

"Ralts!" it cried, using Hypnosis again.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

"Ee-vee!" it cried out, firing a ball of darkness at it.

"Ralts!" it quickly teleported away, dodging the attack.

"Shadow Ball, rapid fire!" I yelled.

"Ee-ee-ee-ee-vee!" it fired five Shadow Balls at the Ralts and it stared at the attack wearily, making no attempt to dodge it. All five of them hit it and it crashed onto the ground.

"Pokeball!" I threw it at Ralts. The pokeball shook slightly and we stared at it in anticipation.

"Come on…" I mumbled and my Eevee looked at the ball intently.

Beep!

"We did it!" I yelled happily, holding the pokeball while jumping in joy.

"Ee?" Nick's Eevee whimpered, nosing Nick's face.

"Oh, yeah. Nick." I ran to his side and sighed. I still couldn't believe he took that Hypnosis for me. "Nick. Wake up." I said, shaking him gently. His eyes remained closed, sleeping contently. "Hmm…aha!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Ralts, Pidgey, come on out!" I threw their pokeballs.

"Ralts!'

Pid-gey!" it chirped cheerfully.

A/N: Sorry for updating so late. Kind of forgot. =.= Busy playing COD6 too.


	6. Brock's son

"Guys, I need the all of you to use Growl to wake Nick up, okay?" I said patiently and they looked at me skeptically, cocking their heads to a side. "Yes, I know, weird idea. But do _you_ have a better idea?" They nodded obediently and I cracked my knuckles in anticipation. "Alright, all of you use Growl!" I yelled. I have no idea how to describe the sound they made. Imagine a shrill, chirp and bark all at once. Maybe two barks. You get the idea. And Nick didn't even _stir_. Geez, what does it take to wake him up? "Louder!" I yelled and they cried out even louder. I closed my ears in effort of warding off the near ear piercing sound. "Okay, okay! That's enough!" I yelled and they (thankfully) stopped, me lying down on the grass. "That sure sucked." I muttered and winced, shaking my head slightly. "My ears are still ringing from that sound." I mumbled to myself, sighing in exasperation. "What should I do-"

"Pi?" Pikachu cried out, scratching Nick's head with its tail slightly and it hits me. Got it!

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Pi-ka!" it cried out, zapping Nick. And he_ still_ slept through it. What is he anyway? Some sort of Snorlax?

"Thunderbolt!"

Nick

"Ahhh!" I yelled, being zapped awake by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, that's too much!" Eliza cried frantically and it stopped, looking at me in annoyance.

"Wow, Pikachu…You sure-re h-have a strong T-thunderb-bolt." I stammered from the electricity.

"Pi-ka." it said stubbornly and I sighed.

"Well, at least you managed to wake him up." she said and I jerked up, nearly crashing into Eliza's face, our faces barely inches away.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scrambled away from her and she looks at me with a strange look on her face. I cleared my throat and attempted to regain my dignity. "Uh…where's Ralts?"

"Ralts!" it cried out cheerfully, teleporting onto my head. _I__ heard __your__ thoughts__…_it said and I squeaked in horror, swatting it off but it managed to teleport away.

"Um… I caught it." she said, an eyebrow arched. "Nick, are you okay? You've been acting really weirdly since you woke up."

"Oh." I said, ignoring her question, "Aw, I wanted to catch it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I said, standing up. "Forget what I said just now."

"Do you need to rest?" she said in concern and I raised an eyebrow. _Why __the __sudden __concern __for __me?_

"No. Thanks." I said hurriedly and grabbed my backpack, starting to walk away.

"Nick." she called and I stopped dead in my tracks._Oh__ no,__she__'__s__ going__ to__ say__ it__…__wait__ for __it__…_

"Nick, your pokegear." she said and I nearly whack my head against a random tree. …_not._

"Oh." I said and dug it out. "Yes, gramps?"

_ "__I__'__ve __sent __Brock__'__s __son __to__ the __Pokemon __Center __in __Somerset__ Town. __Could __you __let __him __tag __along?__" _

"Um, okay." I said, shrugging," Bye, gramps." I switched it off and took a deep breath. "How far is Somerset town again?" She took out her pokenav and squinted at it.

"A few steps away, I guess." she said and we went it, catching sight of a tanned teenage boy leaning against the counter, feeding his Aipom a pokeblock.

"So, you must be Brock's son." I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. My name's Kale. What's your?" he asked, looking directly at Eliza.

"Uh…I'm...Eliza…" she stammered nervously, edging away from him and he kissed her hand gently.

"Eliza!" What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you!" he said smoothly and for some reason, my eye twitched. "A perfect fit if I might say so myself! Oh and by the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Her cheeks flushed red and she blinked cluelessly.

"B-b-boyfriend?" she finally sputtered and he nodded earnestly.

"Come on, Kale. Go bother other girls." I said, rolling my eyes and dragged him away by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! So- Ow! You must be- Ow! Her- Ow! Boyfriend!" he yelped and I dropped him on the ground with a loud 'thud', glaring at him while shooting him a 'don't-you-dare-say-that-again-or-I-will-skin-you-alive' look. He swallowed hard and nodded, his face pale.

"Okay, let's-" I started and he (what the heck) recovered, kneeling in front of Eliza.

"So, can we go out, I mean, for dinner or something?" he asked, hearts appearing in his eyes. It was obvious that he was definitely the women/ girl crazy Brock's son.

"Uh…what?" she said, looking thoroughly freaked out.

"Kale…" I said in a slow and dangerous tone. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at me.

"Hey, you sure are sensitive about someone who's not your _girlfriend_." He said and my cheeks blazed as I yanked his ear, glaring at him. "Ow! Okay- Ow! I'm- Ow! Sorry! Ow!" I let go of his ear and he fell to the ground, nursing his ear. "May I know what the heck that was for?" he protested, rubbing his back.

"I just felt that you deserved it." I said, shrugging and Eliza giggled. And _growled._No, seriously, her stomach growled.

"Uhh… she stammered, blushing deeply. "I think my stomach says it's hungry." We fell anime style and I sighed in exasperation.

"Figures." I muttered and she pouted at me.

"Don't worry, my love. I shall cook something to fill your tummy." Kale said and I snorted.

"Good luck with that." I said and she blinked blankly.

"Ummm…okay?" she asked innocently.

"Kale, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Don't worry. I have my dad's genes." He whispered back, taking a pan out and I nodded. "Hamburgers, coming right up!" he announced proudly.

"Hamburgers…" she said wistfully, drooling and I facepalmed. The distant smell of burger gradually filled the whole place and Eliza looked like she was going to half lose her mind.

"Oh my god…It smells so good!" she literally shrieked, "I can't take it anymore! Is it done yet?"

"There you go, beauty." he crooned, passing her a hamburger, "This is my love to you." I hit my head against the table, sighing.

_ Why __do __I __feel__…__jealous?_

A/N: Sorry guys but it took me some time to figure out that I put the contents of Chapter 5 into Chapter 6 . Really sorryyyyyy~ . -now calling myself an idiot-

Hey guys, I'm also planning to put another fanfic into my account. Should I? 5 'yes's=I'll do it.

Over and out.


End file.
